1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail magazine including a plurality of guide sleeves for receiving each a nail-shaped fastening element and arranged next to each other in a spaced relationship toward each other, forming a row of guide sleeves, and a plurality of connection webs for connecting the guide sleeves with each other, respectively, with each connection web having a region for connecting two adjacent sleeves with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swiss Patent 588,333 discloses a nail magazine for a setting tool having a row of guide sleeves which receive each a nail-shaped fastening element. Each two adjacent guide sleeves are connected by a connection web. The connection web has a connecting region the height of which measured in a direction parallel to the longitudinal axis of a guide sleeve, is larger than the web region width measured in a direction transversed to the guide sleeve longitudinal axis.
The known nail magazine cannot be used with setting tools in which the feed rail is bent in a plane extending a parallel to the longitudinal axis of the guide sleeve. This is because it is in this plane the nail magazine has, because of large height of the connection webs, a very high stiffness.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a nail magazine which can be economically produced and is bendable only in a plane, which extends parallel to the guide sleeve longitudinal axis, while having a high stiffness in a plane extending transverse to the guide sleeve longitudinal axis.